


Kya Goes to the Dentist (and then to Lin's apartment)

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Tenzin asks Lin to do him a favor- take Kya to the dentist. When Lin can't get a post- procedure Kya back to the air temple, she takes her back to her apartment. And well... Kya likes to talk.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Kudos: 72





	Kya Goes to the Dentist (and then to Lin's apartment)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my other fic "Lin Goes to the Dentist" and I lost course a bit, but I promise, it's cute, you'll have a laugh. Rated T because of insinuation but that's it.

"Why do I have to take your sister to the dentist?" Lin asked, folding her arms. Tenzon sighed, trying to get Rohan to eat another spoonful.

"Because I told her I would and now I can't." He replied.

"Because you're going on vacation?"

"Its not vacation, it's an airbender journey to the western temple."

"Right. Where you will meditate and sit on the Cliffside in the sun." Tenzin sighed, turning to Lin.

"Lin, Kya asked for you, okay? I offered Opal and Kai but she wanted you. Please, just do it. Shes still adjusting to the city." Lin sighed, nodding her head.

"Fine."

"Great, thank you. She should be back any minute. All you have to do is drop her off and pick her up in an hour."  
It sounded easy enough, and besides, she didn't have anything better to do since lowering her workload. Tenzin picked up a bag in one arm and Rohan in the other. Lin watched him get on the Bison, the other kids joining him, eventually pulling Pema up. 

"Thanks again, Lin!" He shouted. She let herself grin, dipping her hand as they flew off. She looked to the bay, the ferry was coming in, which meant Kya was probably on it. She decide to get out of the breeze and go back into the temple. Sje paced around before inviting herself upstairs, happening to stumble in Kya's room. It was pretty empty, you could tell she hadn't been there long. Essence of the waterbender showed, however, in the new pink bed spread and picture of the southern lights parallel to the bed. Kya had a bag sitting on the foot of the bed, Lin bit her lip, looking behind her to make sure she was alone. She peered into the open bag. Clothes were sorted messily, the odd toiletry in the midst. She paused when she felt a different texture, something rougher and firmer, she pulled it out. A dark leather book, kept together by a weave of threads. She opened the cover, a note from Katara to Kya.  
Cute. She flipped through the pages, reading the things Kya had written down. Varying from recipes to rants, the odd poem standing out. Lin smiled as she read through, completely unaware to how intrusive she was being.

I asked Tenzin if he could get Lin to take me to the dentist today. I want some time alone with her... even if I'm hopped up on drugs. 

"Lin?" She dropped the book, turning around.

"Hey, Kya.' She said, blushing. Shit.

"Were you... reading that?" Kya asked.

"I.. um... yes?" Kya looked like she was about to get angry, but she took a deep breath, exhaling to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Lin said, "I was waiting for you to get back and I just started pacing and I saw your room and it reminded me..." she trailed off, noticing Kya's gentle grin.

"I'm not mad. Or, not totally, I'm a little embarrassed."

"Oh, no. Don't be. I mean, it's cute." Lin blushed, sweat dripping by her eye.

"Cute?"

"Yeah... um, anyway, we should get you to the dentist."

"Right." Kya said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Lin's satomobile was on the mainland, so the two off them got off the boat and made their way over.

"I guess I could've came to you," Lin said, "spare us both a trip across the bay."

"Eh, I don't mind. Boats are my thing." Kya replied. Lin smiled, blushing, again. 

"This one's mine," Lin said, unlocking the door for Kya, who got in.

"Prettt nice satomobile, Lin." Kya said, running a hand over the velvet seats. 

"Thanks." Lin said. She could go into detail about the mechanics, and how she'd picked this specific model for the speed capabilities and low fuel consumption, but she got the sense Kya didn't care. 

"So," Lin said instead, "you enjoying the city?"

"Yeah. Its got a great nightlife, makes me feel young again."

"Heh, I figured you would."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you.. enjoy the night life?" Lin side eyed her, seeing Kya stare at her expectantly.

"I don't get out much, if that's what you're inferring."

"But you do get out?" Lin blushed, thinking about a few nights ago when she had gone out, and the night had been very successful.

"Some."

"Ha! I knew it. You know, Lin, we should go out together, play wing women sometime. I have a feeling I could pick out you're type."

"Whats my type?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, bald, tattoos, beard?"

"Haha. I think you've been gone a little too long, Kya?"

"Why do you say that?" Lin looked her, motioning her head in the direction of the building infront of them.

"A conversation for another time. We're here."

"Leaving me hanging?"

"Get you're tooth pulled, and I'll tell you." Kya smirked, opening the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Lin stared at her.

"What?"

"Arent you coming in?"

"I'll pick.you up in an hour."

"Lin, please? I've never had anything like this done before. These new medical methods are great but.. they're scary." Kya looked at her with pleading eyes and Lin caved.

"Alright." Kya cheered as Lin got out of the car, locking it and following the waterbender up the steps.

So much for coming back in an hour.  
Despite her thoughts, Lin couldn't find it in herself to mind staying with Kya at all...

"Okay, that's a stair so... oh okay you fell down. Just... here." Lin managed to get Kya in the car. The older girl had gauze in her mouth, and a towel absorbing blood.

"Lin bend this!"

"You're blood?"

"Yes!"

"Kya, I'm an earth bender." Kya looked at her sadly, tears coming out.

"I'm am earth bender?" She asked, looking at her hands.

"No- I'm and earth bender your- nevermind. Just lean back and relax." Kya frowned, but did as she was told. Lin looked out at the bay, apparently the breeze from earlier had picked up.  
My place it is. I'm not getting on a boat with those waves. 

When she successfully got Kya up the elevator without weirdjng out too many residents, Kya fell into Lin's arms in a 'trust fall' as she called it just before flopping onto Lin.

"Lin." She mumbled through the gauze.  
"I was only embarrassed earlier because I thought you read my journal."

"I did."

"Even the part about you?" 

"Yeah, at the end." Kya laughed, and Lin put her back on her own feet.

"No the part with a heart around your name, dummy." Lin raised her eyebrows.

"What!"

"Shhh, don't be loud, it's a secret."

"Kya, what are you talking about?" Kya turned to her, placing a hand sloppily on Lin's jaw. 

"Did you know," she paused, "I have a crush."

"Oh?"

"Its you."

"What?"

"Shhhhh, it's a secret, remember?"

"Right, sorry." The bell chimed and the door opened. A couple stood outside the elevator. Lin gave them a grin and pulled Kya put with her.

"Lin."

"Hmm?"

"Carry me."

"What I'm not-" before she could finish, Kya jumped at her, Lin instinctively catching her.

"Guess I'm carrying you." Kya had dozed off by the time Lin set her on the couch, flopping beside her with a breath of relief. She pulled Kya's legs on top of her, getting a blanket to lay over them, looking at the girl as she slept. 

Kya awoke to a sense of grogginess. Her mouth hurt and the light of her surroundings was hard on her eyes. She rubbed her wrists to her face to clear her vision.  
Where am I? She got up, wobbling slightly as she made her way to the kitchen. A photograph on the counter, a picture of Opal and Bolin underneath the Gyatsu tree at the air temple.  
Is this Lin's apartment? She turned back and face a bedroom, the door was open and the light was off, but she could hear noises coming from the shower. She walked inside, looking at the bathroom door, the source of light. She looked again at the pictures on the dresser and smiled. A picture of her and her siblings, Lin and Suyin, even Izumi, all at Ember Island. She remembered that day, her and Lin had stayed up exceptionally late into the night. She'd have to ask Lin where she got it. 

"You're up." Kya turned to see Lin standing in the doorway... in a towel. 

"Oh yeah I-" Kya winced, accidently biting her cheek.

"Relax, I'll make some tea once I get dressed.  
Or don't...

"Sure. I'll just..." she blushed, pointing to the door and inviting herself out. She waited on the couch for Lin to get changed. When she heard the bedroom door click she turned to see Lin walk out. Kya tried to pulle her eyes off Lin's nearly bare legs. Lin was dressed in a white tank top and black fingertip length shorts.  
And I'm in yesterday's clothes. Kya looked down at herself. And covered in my own blood. 

"Whats your poison?" Lin asked.

"Huh?"

"Flavour?"

"Oh. Cha- chamoh-" Kya growled, causing Lin to laugh. Thus damn tooth pain.

"Chamomile?" Kya nodded. Lin brought the tea over to her. Kya made sure it wasn't too hot, she didn't want to find out what it would feel like to burn the gum. 

"You're quite the character on that stuff." Lin said casually with a lifted eyebrow.

"Did I say something weird?" Kya replied, her s's trailing in a lisp. 

"Weird? No. Revealing... yes." Kya pursed her lips.  
Fine. Keep your secrets between yourself and high Kya. 

"Can I use your shower? And maybe borrow a shit. Thirt! I mean shirt."she face palmed. She was glad Lin was amused at least.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Are you going to work?"

"Hmm? Oh, not for a bit. I figured I'd get you back to the air temple first."

"Right. Thank you."

"Its not a problem. Now, rest your mouth, please. The last thing I need is for it to start bleeding again." 

"Sorry, did it make a mess of the car?'

"No, but my shirt looked a lot like yours last night. I couldn't get you to stop talking and when it started bleeding you passed out and I was on blood duty." Kya blushed, a little embarrassed Lin was wiping her gross mouth all night.

"Thanks, Lin."

"You're welcome, now go. Towels under the sink." Kya nodded, making her way to the bathroom, taking off her blue (and red) dress, taking a moment to look at the damage in the mirror.  
Let's get this cleaned up.

Lin read through the paper, trying to distract herself from the idea of Kya in the shower two rooms over. She likes me? Should I tell her what happened? I don't want to embarrass her but at the same time I'm... interested? 

"Lin!" Lin shot up, shoving the paper aside and dashing into the bathroom.

"What, what's wrong?" 

"This just came out of my mouth, oh my god Lin what is it? Is it a parasite?" Lin drew her eyes to Kya's hand, where she held a small black wire.

"Kya, those are your stitches."

"What?"

"It was holding your gum together so it would heal." Kya scrunched her nose and looked at it.

"I thought that didn't happen till later."

"Well, you are a healer. Did you try and ease the pain with water bending?"

"Yeah." Lin chuckled.

"I think you solved your own problem." Kya stretched out her mouth, nodding in approval.

"Huh. Who would've known." The waterbender said, throwing the stitches in the trash. She closed the shower door, her body becoming a blur. Lin tried to get her legs to leave but she was rooted to the spot.

"Kya."

"Hmm?"

"You did say something last night." Kya shut off the water, and Lin averted her gaze.  
"You said, um, that you have a crush. On me." She wanted to see Kya's reaction, beyond the blurred glass, but it was hidden from her.

"Oh. I... I don't know what to say Lin. I'm sorry, that... you shouldn't have had to hear it, not like that anyway."

"So you do?" 

"Have a crush on you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I mean not in a creepy way I just.. I like you. And I... um, I think your pretty. Hot. Pretty hot." Lin blushed, she got the sense Kya wanted to beat herself up right about now, so Lin tried to make her comfortable. It's the least I can do.

"It's okay..." Lin said, "I mean I think you're pretty hot, too." She grinned, catching herself off guard by her sudden confidence. The shower door was pushed open slightly and Kya peered out.

"Really?"

"I mean yeah. Even when you're bleeding out on my sofa." Kya laughed, reaching out and taking her towel off the toilet.

"I am sorry about that."

"Dont worry about it." Lin said. Kya stepped out of the shower wrapped in her bath towel. Her hair fell messily past her shoulders, dripping onto the bath mat. She smiled at Lin, who met her gaze with a blush. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kya asked, "I feel like I'm getting kiss me vibes but I'm still coming off drugs so-" Lin placed a hand on her cheek and pulled Kya into a kiss.  
You can stop talking for a bit. Kya's hands relaxed, holding up her towel with as little effort as possible as Lin kissed her. With each meet of their lips Lin became more and more certain that she had a crush on Kya, too.


End file.
